The invention is directed to a pipe-type or tubular housing for a shock absorber, in particular the telescopic-vibration damping type with a bearing eye arranged at one end for receiving a fastening member, wherein the bearing eye is formed of a part of the housing.
Such shock absorbers are mainly used in vehicles. As a rule, such shock absorbers are formed as one or two-tube dampers. The shock absorber is secured with a pin or buffer suspension in the part of the vehicle where vibrations are to be dampened. Usually a bearing eye for effecting the connection is provided in the housing of the shock absorber. Usually, the housing is made up of two separate manufactured parts subsequently welded together, that is, a pipe section and a base including the bearing eye. If the pipe-type housing includes the base, then the bearing eye must be subsequently attached to it. These known shock absorber constructions have proven to be effective in actual use, however, they are costly to manufacture.